romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows of Saintfour Season 1 walkthroughs
Page under construction ''' Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of three variables: you can follow the path of '''Courage, the path of the Caution or the path of Image. These choices change the story, the interactions you have with other characters, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Click here to go back to Shadow of Saintfour's main wiki page. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S1, Ep 1: Mysterious Letter' Ten years after graduation, a company of former best friends reunite to remember the strange things haunting their small town during high school years. Present day: The story begins with a nightmare in an old church, bells are ringing. MC finds a corpse and a policemen shows up. He says: ‘This is your first victim’. MC holds a knife, then wakes up. Mc receives a letter with an invitation to Mrs. Hill’s funeral in Saintfour. The town she left ten years ago. At the funeral Mc meets her mom and her former friends Candy, Bobby and Derek are there too. Her mom is glad to finally see her daughter after all those years. Choice: MC's mother asks to go home together *'Agree to go home with your mother: +1 Caution' *'I'd rather walk: +1 Courage' It starts raining, but there is no reception, so you can't call a cab. MC walks to a lake house instead. Timed Choice!: MC sees a figure approaching frombehind the trees *'Lash out: +1 Courage' *'Run away: + 1 Caution'' Summer of ’86: MC doesn’t like her new home. She takes a walk in the woods and meets Luke. Present day: Candy’s face get angry when she hears Luke's name and MC’s face goes sad. MC wonders if she should not have brought him up. Summer of ’86: Luke tells about how he moved to Saintfour. When she walks back home, the lights in the street go out. '''S1, Ep 2: Welcome to Saintfour Immersed in the memories, you will have to relive everything again, even if you don't want to remember at all... Summer of ’86: You can decorate your room. MC starts her first day at school. . Choice: MC runs into Michael' in front of the school. ' * Apologize to Michael: he will accept your apology and helps you pick up the books. * Reply sharply: + 1 Courage ' '''Choice: In class MC gets mocked by a senior student ' * 'Laugh with the other students: nothing important happens. ' * Answer with a verbal jab: + 1 Image.' Miss Baker hands out assignments. MC first learns about Sam’s disappearance. '''Choice: Miss Baker asks MC if she finished the assignment. ' * Admit you didn’t finish the paper: Miss Baker gives a F * Say you did it: Miss Baker will make fun of Mc: - 1 Image. Present day: Derek enters the lake house. He bought it. He accuses the rest for leaving Saintfour. Choice: Sounds are heard from outside the cabin *'Ask who is there?: +1 Caution' *'Get up and open the door: +1 Courage' Summer of ’86 : Luke asks MC out on a date. Choice: Candy asks what the conversation with Mc and Luke was about. ' * '''Tell whole story: Candy tells you she dated Luke, but it is okay for Mc to date him. ' * 'Hide the date: She will later blame you for not telling her: your relationship with her declines. ' Candy takes Mc to misses Hill’s antique shop. MC and Candy are attacked by Baby, Miss Hill’s black dog. Miss Hill notices that the clock had stopped. Candy found a scary doll. It fell on her during the attack. '''Choice: Give your opinion on the doll *'Say it is scary: +1 Courage' *Ask Candy if she likes it. (Nothing happens). She refuses to buy it, even though she had one like that as a kid. Miss Hill offers MC to pick a dreamcatcher. (Diamond options have no effect). Path of caution: Churchbells ring and MC sees the school. Inside miss Baker turns into the dog and bites her. (It was a dream). Path of courage: MC visits Mrs. Hill shop. Outside people are running. Mrs. Hill tells MC "don't be afraid. She feeds on fear and she is quite hungry. She has come for you." (It was a dream). Luke comes to pick her up. Mom doesn’t agree, but let her daughter go anyway. Choice: If you pick one of the diamond outfits, it gives you + 1 image (and a comment from Luke). Luke tells about his family. You can get closer to him and snuggle. Then it starts to rain. Choice (no effect): 'At the crossroads: left: brings you back to the same point. Right leads MC to trip over a dead body. The body has black eyes. MC picks a strange purple flower. Luke recognizes Sam. 'S1, Ep 3: Sam You and Luke are brought in for interrogation. Relationships are heating up at school. MC is brought back home by a police car. Bedroom: MC’s hand is touched by an icy wet hand. It’s Sam’s. He’s calling for help. (It was a dream). Next morning MC and Luke are brought to the police for interrogation. Luke is stressed about the situation and cannot forget Sam’s eyes. He doesn’t trust mr. Nixon. Luke feels guilty. Diamond option: Tell Luke he can trust you: Luke tells that Sam was thrown out of the house by his stepfather. Sam is to be expelled from school. He talks about Sam's stepfather how he drinks to much and is a bad example for his mom. Sam throws stones at his house, screaming at his stepfather to hit him again. Sam hits a stone on his stepfather’s head. Sam flees to Luke’s house. Luke’s parents refuse to take in Sam, saying that he should surrender to the police. Sam runs into woods, to be never seen again. Luke feels guilty for not taking him in his house that night. Present day: Derek says: ‘so our perfect Luke isn’t so perfect?’ Derek admits he never liked him. Derek and Bobby have a fight about staying and leaving. Summer of '86: The police car runs over a hare. It has black eyes. Mr. Nixon shows drugs to MC and Luke, telling Sam had taking them. He says the white powder effects the eyes. The Sheriff ignores Luke’s question why Sam’s eyes where like that. He asks for a list of all the people Sam spoke with. Mr. Nixon wants to speak with Luke alone. MC hears two officers talking. One says the case is closed: drug overdose. Other one says: ten years ago, the same thing happened. Just more murders, not just one. Choice: Two policemen are talking are talking about the murders * Pretend to be reading and eavesdrop (+ 1 Caution) * Intervene (+ 1 Courage) Back at school Candy is upset because you went on a date with Luke. (Even if you were honest with her). She says she still likes.. and then the bell rings. She tells MC to talk about it later. Inside school other students ask about Sam, the janitor listens along. Michael introduces Adele. Choice: Michael asks what you were doing in the woods at night * I was with Luke (+ 1 Courage) * I wanted to relax Choice: Talk to Adele * Can´t say it's nice to meet you (+ 1 Image) In the classroom Candy fails to solve the teacher’s question. Diamond option: Take Candy’s place in class. The option to solve the problem positively influences Candy’s relationship with MC. It also gives you + 1 image. Schooltrip to the woods. MC meets Bobby. Choice: MC meets Bobby * Get upset(+ 1 Courage) * Respond calmly Michael gives her flowers. Michael and MC watch the clouds together, then he aggressively kisses MC. Adele comes and graps MC by the hair. A scream. Candy has fallen into the quagmire. She thinks MC called her. The same purple flowers are there. 'S1, Ep 4: The Chase' Danger awaits at every corner in Saintfour. MC’s parents fight. Her dad may go to jail, it was discovered that he was involved in money laundering. Miss Hill’s cat is in MC’s room. Fog in the street, a bloody wolf appears. A yellow car chases MC. Path of caution: Driver graps MC’s leg, but Mc escapes. Path of courage: ? Choice: tell Derek about the car chase * Tell Derek about the fog: + 1 Courage * Leave out the fog part: + 1 Caution Choice: Candy’s clothes: picking one of the diamond clothing options gives you + 1 Image. Steve tells other students MC kissed Michael. Path of low reputation: students will believe Michael. Path of high rep: Students will believe Michael and Steve are lying. Choice: The diamond choice of slapping Michael: gives +1 Image. Luke will believe Mc no matter her reputation. Luke takes you to the roof. He offers you his lunch and wants to get close to MC. He is afraid of becoming attached. Diamond option with Luke: Mc and Luke kiss and hug afterwards. In the hall: Sam’s stepfather picks up Sam’s stuff. Luke tries to help Candy to get rid of him. Choice: Get involved when Luke and Sam's stepfather argue * Step between them: + 1 Courage * Threathen them: + 1 Caution The father leaves in the yellow car. MC finds Sam’s notebook with drawings of creepy creatures. Miss Baker destroys the notebook. MC overhears Nixon and Michael talking. Michael admits he fought Sam. Because he was acting aggressive and was imagining stuff, when Nixon asks what the MC is interpted by the janitor. He tells MC to leave. Diamond choice: stay when the janitor asks you to leave. The janitor grabs your arm and pulls MC away. Mc breaks free, Mc talks loud, janitor leaves. Michael: Sam beats a guy of the opposite team during a match. Sam went berserk, when two guys hold him he starts to cry and begs for forgiveness. Sam doesn’t remember his rage the next day. Michael knew Sam took drugs (he stole it from his stepfather). MC tells Nixon she was chased, Nixon tells MC that they’ll wil figure it out. Present day: Derek says to Bobby that all he did was hide. Like when guys approached at night Derek twist one guy’s arm, while Bobby ran into the house. They fight. Path of caution: Mc throws a bucket of lake water over them. Path of courage: ? Summer of '86: Black cat in MC’s room. MC brings cat back to Miss Hill. Miss Hill says MC’s energy is low, she offers a pet: the dog, the cat or a raven. (Outcome unknown). MC calls Candy from home. She is drawing. Choice: Talk to Candy on the phone * Talking about Luke: It will worsen your relationship with Candy * Talk about Michael: Candy is glad for you * ? When Candy hangs up the phone, she notices the creepy drawings. Something is hiding in the corner, behind the wallpaper. Black liquid comes out, with a pair of hands. Black eyes. Arms. When Candy’s moms comes up, she is gone. 'S1, Ep 5:' Candy One more person is missing. What will happen next? Summer '86: Drug test at school. Derek thinks Candy is staying at home to avoid the drugtest. Everybody is in the gym. Sheriff Nixon tells Candy is missing. Her torn jacket was found out in the forest. Mrs. Nelson shows MC the doll from Miss Hills shop to MC.She found it in Candy's room. Diamond choice: help putting up missing posters: gives + 1 Image.' '''While putting up posters a schoolgirl comes to MC. She says she had an affair with Sam’s stepfather, Candy wanted companionship after the brake up with Luke. She saw Candy leave with him once. Janitor talks to MC, Derek and Bobby, said he saw something. '''Diamond choice: ask the janitor what he knows about Candy. '''Janitor says someone looked after her, because her own parents didn’t. She regretted her choice, but it was too late. Candy got in a car and fought the driver. She jumped out and he followed her. On the way home, MC hears Candy’s voice from the forest. She appears with black eyes. MC runs after her. Dead animals in a circle appear in the forest. In the middle is a dead wolf. MC falls in a whole with black liquid. The head of the animals look at MC. Drumming. Corpse worms. '''Choice: Getting out of the black liquid: Only the option scream for help gets you out.' A black bird says: "Ruuuun! She is the first. There will be others." MC gets out of the pit. The animals are gone. MC tries to walk home but ends up at Luke and Adele’s house. Choice: Luke asks you if he can help; say you're good or have a glass of water (both options have no effect). ''' Adele lends you some clothes. If you have high reputation she’ll be nice to you and gives you sunglasses. Adele tells you to stay away from her brother, because he gets too quickly attached to people. That he cannot stay in Saintfour. It won’t end well. '''Choice: Luke offers MC a cocktail * Take the cocktail and stay a while * Go home (MC immediately leaves for home). Diamond option: join Luke in the pool; he will kiss MC and play with her in the water.' ' * Jump in the pool: +1 Courage * Take the ladder:+ 1 Caution (Luke will help you and MC will take it willingly!) Choice: MC finds out Luke but sedative in MC’s drink * Get mad with Luke: Your relationship will decline. * Thank him: Luke is glad he could help. At home MC’s dad is drunk and tells he will go back to Baltimore. MC escapes the house and goes with Derek and Bobby looking for Candy. Flashlight doesn’t work on the spot Sam was found. Laughter, MC is knocked to the ground. 'S1, Ep 6: Schooldays' : You're losing your mind. Or is it all real? : Mr. Nixon helps MC get up. She goes home. MC gets detention from miss Baker for not paying attention in class. Present day: Bobby takes his inhaler and says he sees shadows moving on the wall. Fall of '86: Janitor pulls MC in his closet after she hears a voice calling "where are you". Janitor asks if Candy is found. He laughs at MC for smelling fear on her. Diamond option: fight back to the janitor; gives + 1 Image. ''' '''Choice: Derek thinks you should tell the principal about the janitor * Tell principal; MC goes with Derek and tells what happened but the principal won't believe you * Leave the janitor be; unknown outcome. Michael and Steve show up. Steve says he told the rumor about Michael and MC. Steve says Adele made it up. MC goes to principal, he tells her to go home. Michael takes MC to the movies. Choice: Pick a movie to watch with Michael * Romantic movie: ? * Starwars: Michael will agree with this choice * Nightmare on Elmstreet: ? Choice: Romance with Michael in the movietheater. (Rejecting him won't make him mad). MC goes with Michael to tattoo shop. Choice: What tattoo should Michael get? * Eagle: + 1 Caution * Wolf: + 1 Courage Choice: Get a tattoo yourself: gives + 1 Image. Diamond option: Listen to Mickey’s story: give + 1 Image. '''Mickey tells about a campfire party. Michael convinces Mickey to be with Eliot and so does Mickey. Mickey says Michael helped himto accept himself (being gay). Back at school Luke and Michael have a discussion. Luke is worried more rumors will start when MC hangs out with Michael. Luke introduces Stephanie. '''Choice: Stephanie asks who MC will go to the schoolparty with: (the party is later on) * Michael: Explosive and mysterious; * Stephanie: free-spirited stranger; * Luke: caring and attentive. Detention: It's 6:06 pm. Water is heard from the hallway. Hallway is flooded with blood. MC finds wooden cross. Janitor says a pipe broke, miss Baker is gone. Scribbles on the board: Shall I sing you a song? Janitor laughs as you run home. When you come home, Miss Baker is at your house. 'S1, Ep 7: Pisadeira' Miss Baker goes to the bathroom in MC's house. MC finds the scary doll (the one that fell on Candy in episode 2 and 4) in her room. She sees creatures with black eyes in her room. She falls down the stairs and wakes up in the hospital. Back at home MC's dad tells he ileaving for Baltimore. MC visits Mrs. Hill. The tells the puppet is gone. They were originally created to protect onself from Pisadeira. 'S1, Ep. 8: TBC' * *: Tbc 'S1, Ep. 9: Bit by Bit' * *: Even ghosts have a past... Category:Walkthroughs